


Snow Angels

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: But whatever, I Don't Even Know, M/M, kinda sweet, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just an idea and I really don't know why I even posted it. It's only 200 words Jesus.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea and I really don't know why I even posted it. It's only 200 words Jesus.

Ian woke up on Christmas morning and looked through the window. It had snowed all night and everything was so beautiful and peaceful. He turned to his right and saw Mickey was still asleep. He got up and quickly put some clothes on, throwing some clean pants and a shirt at Mickey. “What the fuck, Gallagher?” Mickey demanded, sitting bold upright.

“Get up, Mick. C’mon, let’s go outside.”

“Now?” Mickey rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table. “It’s not even eight. The fuck are we gonna do outside so damn early? We’re gonna fucking freeze to death,” he muttered.

“We’re going to make snow angels,” Ian told him with a huge grin.

“Snow what?” Mickey asked, eyebrows raised.

“Snow angels. Jesus, didn’t you ever make them when you were a kid?”

“No…”

“Well, you’re gonna make one today,” Ian declared, leaving no space for argument.

Mickey swung his feet over the edge of the bed, resigned to do anything and everything Ian wanted. “God damn it, why do I always do stupid shit for you?”

“Cause you love me, idiot,” Ian replied, still grinning.

“Yup, that’s probably it,” Mickey said, reaching behind him for his pillow and throwing it at the redhead’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I think I should explain this. This was supposed to be a 2k words long fic about Ian and Mickey's first Christmas and I wanted it to go something like this: Ian is in his low phase and Mickey tries to cheer him up or at least get him to get out of the bed. But nothing works and he's getting frustrated so he asks Debbie for advice. She says that Ian always liked making snow angels with her in the fresh snow. So the two of them gather all the Gallaghers + Mandy and Mickey manages to somehow bring Ian closer to the window so he could see all of them outside laying in the snow making snow angels.Then Mickey joins them and they all smile but Ian doesn't have the strength in him to even stand so he leans against the window and starts crying. Mickey's heart is breaking and he goes behind the house and starts crying. Then Debbie comes and hughs him and he goes back inside and places Ian on their bed and wrapps himself around him.  
> Damn, this is longer than the ficlet, lol. But if someone wants to work on this idea I'd like to read it.  
> And now I made myself cry... Bye


End file.
